A thousand years
by cagedwriter32
Summary: Lovino Vargas fell in love, at the age of ten.. but when his love leaves him and never returns what will he do? go out and find him. duh. but can he? and if he does, will his love be the same? Spamano, Prucan, Gerita, Fruk
1. Chapter 1

_~A thousand Years~_

_xXx_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand _

_More_

_xXx_

Once upon a time, in a land far away, lived a small boy named Lovino Vargas. He lived with his family of four. A mother, a father, himself, and a younger brother. He lived happily for the first 10 years of his life. That is until a bastard moved in next door. Said bastard had three sons, two were his own, and one was adopted. The bastard was German, he had long blond hair and stern blue eyes, his youngest son looked almost exactly like him, save for the length of his hair. The eldest son was extremely pale, with piercing red eyes, and a laugh that could annoy anyone. The middle child, so to say, was very tan with chocolate brown hair, and beautiful emerald eyes.

Lovino sat in his bedroom staring out of his window watching as the neighbor boys played out in the fields. His brother, Feliciano, and the youngest boy, Lud-something-or-other, were sitting under the apple tree and laughing at the eldest, Gilbert. As Lovino watched, he didn't notice the middle child, Antonio, staring at him. Intensely.

"Hey Lovino!" Gilbert called to the Eldest Vargas. "Get that stick out of your ass and come down to play with us! Kesesesesese~!"

Lovino rolled his eyes and glared down at the boy, who was only a year older then himself. "I'd rather sit up here and plan your demise, Gilbert."

"Aw come on Lovino, don't make Toni here stare at you with googly eyes from afar!" Gilbert smirked at his brother.

"Shut up Gil!" Antonio whined and hid his face in his hands. Ever since Antonio had moved to the far land, he had had a huge crush on Lovino. It was obvious to everyone, except Lovino.

"No, the kid needs to come down and fall for my baby brother!" Gilbert announce heroically.

"I'm only a year younger then you!" Antonio pouted.

Lovino watched the neighbor boy in awe, did he like Lovino back? Wow. That was a first. Normally kids he liked hated him and called him names, like fag. Maybe Lovino could go down, just for a moment. Lovino smiled to himself and traveled down the stairs, through the door, and out to the field where the two brothers were bickering.

"Hey, Antonio look! Your 'one true love' came down from his tower!" Feliciano giggled, squeezing Ludwig's hand lightly.

"What?" Lovino blushed darkly and glared at his brother.

"Oh come off it you gits." An annoying voice giggled. "Antonio has been in love with Lovino for six months." Arthur smiled, he was also a neighbor, he and his love, Francis, were the towns sweethearts. They were practically fighting all the time, but then out of the blue they would just start making out, like normal 17 year olds…?

"Mon petite lapin is right." Francis cooed and lightly trailed kisses down Arthur's neck. "S-stop it!" Arthur laughed quietly. Francis obeyed and whispered a quiet, "I love you." To which Arthur blushed darkly and responded with a, "I love you too."

Gilbert made a gagging noise and glared at his cousin, Arthur. "Jesus Artie, can't you leave the coolest adult alone. You made him all in love and shit!" Gil whined. "He was my friend first!"

"He was my first." Francis winked. "Shut up!" everyone else groaned.

"Anyway!" Gilbert turned back to Antonio, who was currently dying of embarrassment. "Antonio, kiss Lovino." He ordered.

"No!" Antonio blushed. "He will hate me!"

"He is standing right here…" Lovino mumble under his breath. "And he wouldn't hate you…"

Everyone paused and turned to the blushing Italian boy, who usually hated everyone and everything.

"What?" Antonio lifted his head to meet Lovino's gaze. "I said, I wouldn't mind…" Lovino whispered.

Antonio smiled widely, throwing reason out the window, and forgetting that he was surrounded by family and friends, he took a step forward and kissed Lovino sweetly on the lips.

Everyone awed and walked back to their own houses, considering how late it was, leaving the two boys alone in the field. "Hey Lovi?" Antonio whispered, smiling kindly.

"Yes bastard?" Lovino smiled back.

"I love you. And I don't want to love anyone else. Just you." The ten year old boy announced proudly.

"How long have you… uh, felt this way?" Lovino asked quietly.

Antonio grabbed Lovino's hand gently and kissed his cheek. "Since I first saw you."

"You're so sappy." Lovino smiled and kissed Antonio's lips. "I love you too." 

Soon the boy and his love grew up, one day, on Lovino's 17th birthday, Antonio pulled Lovino out to the field where they shared their first kiss. "Lovino, my love." Antonio gulped and looked at the ground. "I am truly sorry…"

"Get on with it." Lovino teased and kissed Antonio's cheek tenderly, he and Antonio had been 'Dating' for 7 years now.

"I have to leave you." Antonio choked out.

Lovino's face fell. "What do you mean?" he whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

"Lovino, I love you with all my heart, but my biological father came to visit last week. He wants me to join him in the family business!" Antonio smiled, but his eyes were also filled with tears. He didn't want to leave Lovino, he wanted to marry Lovino, and be Lovino's first. But he had to leave. "And I want you to wait for me."

Lovino nodded, letting a few tear stroll down his cheek. "Y-yes."

"I will be back in two months. Then we will get married. Ok?" Antonio kissed Lovino's cheek and wiped Lovino's tears. "I love you."

"I l-love y-you too!" Lovino cried out, wrapping his arms around Antonio's neck.

And so, the next day, Antonio left Lovino. Two months went by, but Antonio was never heard from again. Lovino cried every night for six months. Lovino missed his love. He missed Antonio so dearly, that on o his Twentieth birthday he set out to find him, he set out for the adventure of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A thousand years**_

Lovino groaned as a single ray of light flooded into the room, successfully pulling Lovino out of his amazing dream. He rolled over and pulled his scratchy comforter over his head. "What the fuck do you want?" he grumbled to the source of light. "Aw! Lovi that is no way to talk to your papa!" Roma, Lovino's grandfather, cooed and pulled the comforter off of his grandson.

"Up and at 'em!" Roma giggled, walking back to the kitchen in fear of being kicked by his half awake, angry, now adult grandson. "It's your birthday Lovino! I can't wait! Today it the day that you are finally an adult! You can get a job!"

"I don't want to be a fucking adult." Lovino grumbled and buried his head in his pillow. "I just want to sleep for the rest of my life!"

"Don't say stuff like that Lovi! You gotta keep your head up! Hey maybe this year is your lucky year! Maybe Antonio will come back for you!" Roma smiled to himself as he began to take out pans for cooking. "Don't talk about him." Lovino growled, sitting himself up. After rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes, Lovino made his way down to the kitchen. "I don't get why we can't talk about Toni, you two were so cute together." Roma pouted and grabbed four eggs. "I said shut up old man. I don't feel like remembering that fucking bastard ever again." Lovino snapped and sat down at the small kitchen table.

"I don't get what he did that was so wrong. He had to leave to meet his father Lovi, I am sure he will be back." Roma smiled and set the now cooked eggs on the table in front of his eldest grandson. "Yeah well the fucking bastard said he would be home in two months, three years later he still isn't home. He is probably off fucking anything that walks." Lovino grumbled and started shoveling food into his mouth. Ever since his parents had died two years ago, grandpa Roma had been looking after Lovino and Feliciano, but he hardly had even spoken to Feliciano considering how much time the fifth teen year old spent with the neighbor boy, Ludwig. Lovino hated Ludwig with a passion, stupid german. He always acted like he was superior to Lovino, and don't even get him started on his brother, even though gilbert was his only friend Lovino still thought he was an idiot and a potato bastard. Which he was.

"You know for a catholic you swear like a pirate." A new voice chuckled from the house's doorway. Goddammit, speak of the devil.

"Like you can talk shit face." Lovino smirked and turned to face his friend. Gilbert stood in the doorway with a small blond boy attached to his arm. "Happy birthday!" the boy called out and smiled at his friend. Matthew, the blond boy, and his brother, Alfred, had moved in right after he-who-shall-not-be-named left. He was sweet, but most people forgot about him or didn't even notice him. That is until gilbert decided to date him. Now everyone know Matthew as some sort of weird peace keeper, Gilbert hadn't gotten into any trouble in the last two years thanks to Matthew. Lovino and Matthew had been friends from the start and had always been inseparable. Gilbert kissed Matthew lightly on the lips which cause Matthew to blush and look away out of embarrassment, everyone knew PDA freaked Matthew out but with Gilbert he would always just blush and look away. How fucking adorable… stupid couples. Ruin everybody else's birthdays.

"Thanks Matt." Lovino sulked and continued eating, looking at Gilbert and Matthew being all in love made Lovino want to throw up. He couldn't stand couples anymore! They were all jerks, mean uncaring jerks! What will kissing publicly and making other people miss their boyfriends even more than they do on a daily basis. Matthew frowned and detached himself from Gilbert who made a pouty face and followed Matthew inside.

"We got you a present," Matthew chimed sweetly and sat next to Lovino. "You mean you?" Lovino growled, glaring half-heartedly at his friend. "Yes! Now open it." Matthew giggled and pushed a small parcel towards Lovino. "Fine…" Lovino grumbled, knowing if he didn't open it soon Matthew might start freaking out and making him open it. Lovino carefully opened the small box and looked at its contents. "What the hell?" Matthew smiled and shut the box before Lovino's grandfather could see what was inside. "I found Antonio." Matthew whispered the exact words that were written on the piece of paper inside the box. "Elizabeta found him and came to me this morning. He is docking in the next town over, if we leave right now we can get to his ship by night fall."

"No." Lovino said firmly and got up from his seat. He walked to his bedroom and slammed the door, Matthew followed him quickly and pounded on his door. "Lovino you need to go to see him!" Matthew shouted softly. "He won't even recognize me!" Lovino argued. "That doesn't matter! Just go see him! Tell him how you've been and leave! Antonio is a pirate now Lovino!"

Lovino froze. That was his father's family business? A fucking pirate?! That Is what Antonio was doing?! "That fucking idiot!" Lovino roared and burst out of his room. "Matthew walk me there right now." Lovino ordered, packing up a few things as he walked around his house, such as a knife, a rope, and some socks. "Papa, I'm going to beat the shit out of a bastard, I'll be back tomorrow, tell Feli so he won't worry!" Roma smiled and waved at him as he left. "Go get 'em!" he cheered.

Matthew smiled at Gilbert and took his hand. "I've never met Antonio before… Eliza always told me how kind he was though." Lovino frowned. "Damn bastard was possibly the best man in the world."


End file.
